You're Still The One
by iamkellylouise
Summary: She's telling us their story. MeredithAddison Songfic for luvlexi714. Based on the lyrics to You're Still The One by Shania Twain. MerAdd.


**A/N: For **_luvlexi714_**. Hope you like it lovely =)**

**Lyrics from the song You're Still The One by Shania Twain. A beautiful song.**

**Reviews please. Kelly. X.**

_

* * *

_

(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

From the minute we stepped out into the world as a couple there were people who doubted us. Doubted our love. Our strength. But I knew. I knew we were meant to be. There was no hiding. No lies. No stupid freaking adultery. It was just you and me. Holding hands and making plans. We lost a friend that day but he was the one who let us both go. We should probably thank him.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

I knew I loved you when I watched you talk to the babies in the NICU. I'd seen you do it so many times before but this time I was watching you as my girlfriend, my lover, not just another doctor. I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room waiting for your shift to end. We'd been together for 6 months and we were going to Joe's to celebrate. People don't really celebrate 6 months but it was a big deal to us. Because there were still doubters. Haters. But yeah, that's when I knew you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The person I loved. It was the way your eyes lit up when they met those of a tiny baby. It was the way you showed love to every single one like they were your own. It was just the way you were. My love.

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin' _

It was a year to the day that I'd almost died. We'd been together for 8 months. I didn't think it would effect me. I was over it. So over it. But then I had to run a code. Had to press my hands down on someone's chest. You watched from the other side of the Emergency Room. I tried and tried. Charging the paddles so many times that you actually came over to me and prized them from my hands. You called time of death and led me to an on-call room. You locked the door. The only light coming from the small window. You lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of you making sure my head was against your heart. You knew the heartbeat would soothe me. You talked in low whispers. Told me that I was ok, that I was alive, that you were alive, that we were both alive. Silent tears fell from my eyes. You knew I didn't swim on purpose. I talked to you about it one night as we lay in bed. Told you that for one split second I gave up and that was all it took to sink towards the bottom. You held me for an hour that day. That's when I knew you'd never leave me.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

It was on our first anniversary that I knew for sure the rings I'd bought a month before were ready to make an appearance. We went to our place, the roof of the hospital. I kissed you softly and told you I loved you. You kissed me back and said you loved me too. I pulled your ring from my left pocket and pressed it into your hand. You looked up at me with confused eyes as you felt the coolness of the white gold ring in your palm. You lifted your hand up and stared at the diamond that shone in the rare Seattle sunlight. All I had to do was smile and you were kissing me, whispering yes into my mouth. I slipped the ring onto your finger before passing you mine and holding my hand out expectantly. You grinned at me and slipped it on slowly. We kissed again, happy tears falling from our cheeks. When we made the announcement he made a snide remark but we didn't care. We had each other. We'd always admitted to each other that we'd miss the friend in him but he wasn't worth it if he couldn't accept us in the end. That was the third best day of my life.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

The second best day was the wedding. We flew to Boston with your best friend and my person one weekend. We held hands as we said our vows. Cried as we exchanged rings. Kissed for so long that my person actually shouted 'Get a room' making us both blush. We spent a week in Venice after that. You decided Gondola's were your new favourite form of transport. I decided that we should quit our jobs and just spend our lives naked. You called me an idiot but stripped for me none the less.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

The best day of my life I hear you ask? The day we stepped out into the world as a couple. Because you knew I was scared. You knew I was thinking of what other people would think. You knew all this and you told me to get it together. Grow the hell up and hold my head up high. You linked your fingers through mine. Something over that week I'd come to love so much. And led me into Joe's bar. We sat at one of the tables, Joe brought us our usual. A Martini for you and a shot of tequila for me. We kept our hands held tightly together on top of the table as we drank them. You turned to me and threaded you fingers through my hair. You moved in close. You placed your lips on mine. You teased me with your tongue. I could taste the alcohol on your breath. I let go of your hand to pull you in close to me, a hum coming from the back of my throat as the passion between us stepped up. We pulled away slowly. Our breathing so heavy I could feel every beat of my heart pounding through my chest. And even when it started, the angry shouts from him, the come backs from us I didn't care. You made me not care. You made me feel safe. You made me feel again. You took my hand again, fingers linked together and led me out to your car. We drove back to my house, your hand resting reassuringly on my thigh. We walked straight up the stairs and into my room and just lay there together. Holding each other. Sharing a goodnight kiss. And that's all I needed. I didn't care about anyone else. I just needed you. Because you are my one. And you always will be.


End file.
